


Sometimes You Just Need Your Mate

by 010321cal



Series: Halloween-ish Prompts [4]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Neko Au, fite me on this if you dont believe me, hanabusa likes wearing girls clothes, i dont believe in gender stereotyping, zero and hanabusa are mated, zero is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- Sometimes You Just Need Your MatePairing- Kiryuu Zero & Aido HanabusaFandom- Vampire KnightWorld- MangaPrompt- Neko AuWarning(s)- shounen-ai. fluff. au. crossdressing. hurt/comfort-ish. may seem ooc. they're mated.Disclaimer- i don't own Vampire Knight or anything like that. all i own is the plot.





	

Aido Hanabusa cuddled closer to his boyfriend, hugging him closer to him (if that was even possible), while his taller boyfriend slowly stroked his hair and ears. Hanabusa nuzzled deeper into Zero's neck, just breathing in his mates scent.

 

They were in their shared dorm, on their shared bed, just cuddling. They were both purring in content, tails intertwined with each other's, ears twitching ocassionally.

 

"Zero-Chan" Hanabusa began, suddenly nervous. Zero looked over to his mate.

 

"Yes, what is it Hana-Chan?" Zero asked. Hanabusa looked down at his attire and then looked up at Zero.

 

"Does... Does it bother you... my clothes I mean?" He asked his mate. He's been feeling insecure all day, because of some comments some kids said at his school when Zero wasn't around.

 

"What do you mean? You know I love you, Hana-Chan, skirt and all" Zero told his mate, slightly worried.

 

"Well, it's just that... I'm sure you'd be happier if your mate was a girl or a boy who dressed like one. Not some freak like me." Hanabusa said while fiddling with his pastel green skirt he was wearing currently.

 

Zero regarded his mate for a moment before he sighed and cuddled closer to him. "There's no one else I'd rather have, Hana-Chan. I love the skirts you wear with one of my white button up with thigh highs. I love the random colored ribbons you'd put in your hair, even if it didn't match your outfit. I love the way you play with your fingers when your nervous and the way you cling to me out in public, never letting me go. I love the way you'd sleep in one of my old shirts when we go to bed and how we'd wake up cuddling. I love how you bite your lip when your thinking. I love how you'd hold my hand in front of all your friends and give me a kiss on the check when you wanted, not caring who saw. I love the flower crowns you make me. I love your personality. I love everything about you, and I wouldn't change anything about you. You may not be perfect, but you're perfect for me."

 

 

 

**OMAKE**

 

 

 

"Now, who's talking shit to you?" Zero asked his boyfriend. Hanabusa looked up at his boyfriend with a red tinge to his face.

 

"How do you know someones doing that?" Hanabusa asked his mate. Zero just gave him a look.

 

"I know you. You're not usually nervous and you don't usually care what others think about you, so who's talking shit about you?" Hanabusa just flushed red, but cuddled closer to his mate, happy his mate knew him so well."

 

"It doesn't really matter anymore."

 

 

 

**_ OWARI _ **

 

 

- sooo I had the first few sentences sitting in my computer for half a year now, and i just decided to do something about it, problem was, I forgot what this story was gonna be about, so i just winged it. hope you like it~ cx ---cal

-hehhhhh. why is there never enough zero and hanabusa fanfiction? anyway, i intended to post this for halloween, buuuuuuuuut, y'know. i hate editing. ---cal


End file.
